The present disclosure relates to transfer devices for transferring a toner image to a sheet, and image forming apparatuses including such a transfer device.
Among the known technologies of transferring a toner image to a sheet is a transfer device which utilizes an intermediate transfer belt. The intermediate transfer belt is wound between a drive roller and a driven roller with tension being exerted on the intermediate transfer belt. The intermediate transfer belt is driven and rotated. The intermediate transfer belt is made contact with a plurality of photosensitive drums. Each of the photosensitive drums bears a toner image. As a result, a plurality of toner images are transferred to and superimposed together on a surface of the intermediate transfer belt.
A plurality of primary transfer rollers are provided inside the intermediate transfer belt, facing the photosensitive drums. A primary transfer nip is formed by the primary transfer roller being pressed against the photosensitive drum. A toner image is transferred to the intermediate transfer belt at the primary transfer nip.
When the photosensitive drum is installed and removed, the primary transfer roller is separated from the photosensitive drum so that the photosensitive drum and the intermediate transfer belt may be prevented from rubbing against each other.